<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know the end by ssolaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895832">i know the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssolaris/pseuds/ssolaris'>ssolaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), character study ig??, novelization of sorts, season 2 finale, spoilers obviously if you havent watched the most recent streams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssolaris/pseuds/ssolaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And, slowly, Tommy starts to understand the meaning of worth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brain is mush after last night. no thoughts only these 2 boys &lt;3 they deserve the world. i wrote this at 1am last night bc literally could only think ab Them and i needed to write smth</p><p>the dream smp's quality writing continues to astound me again and again. seriously cannot get over the fact that this is a mc roleplay jfc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy feels the rage pour over him just as the deluge of the Community House does. Its ruins crumble all around him, around everyone, and he sees only red. He sees Tubbo standing before him, and his ears are roaring; he doesn’t see Techno, Dream, anybody—just Tubbo. Just his anguish, and the pouring rage. It’s too much to contain.</p><p>“You betrayed me,” he cries, unable to come to grips with himself, not even his best friend. “You betrayed everything.”</p><p>He can hear Techno trying to dissuade him. He knows everyone is watching.</p><p>But the rage pours from him, torrentially, a thunderstorm, lighting waiting to strike, and he can’t contain it. He throws down his axe, and Tubbo deflects with his shield, but it’s all gone to shit. There’s chaos engulfing them, everyone. Amongst the destroyed Community House, the water tearing through rotted and soaked-through wood planks, the rubble of bricks.</p><p>Tommy cannot think. <em>He didn’t do this, he’d never—how could any of them have such little trust in him—</em></p><p>“<em>You</em> betrayed <em>me,</em>” Tubbo shouts, and Tommy’s rage swells, indignantly.</p><p>“You <em>exiled</em> me,” he yells, the words slicing up his throat as he spits them out, and he swings his axe again. It cuts a groove into Tubbo’s chest plate, and Tubbo jabs at him with his sword. Anarchy surrounds them. “You left me to <em>die.</em>”</p><p>They glare at each other, and Tubbo’s gone all red, heaving for air, his hands shaking. He was never the fighter, out of the two of them. The analyst, maybe. The peacekeeper.</p><p>And Tommy—Tommy was too used to violence.</p><p>He let his head get clouded too easily.</p><p>“The disks—!” he gasps, and he knocks Tubbo back, hard, aggressive. Tubbo stumbles, nearly loses his footing. “<em>The disks were worth more than you ever were.</em>”</p><p>The silence that lingers afterwards burns. Somehow, it hurts Tommy probably more than it could ever hurt Tubbo. Maybe that’s selfish of him to think, maybe he’s been too selfish for too long, but he realizes this now, as he hears his own words reverberate in his ears.</p><p>Tubbo is still looking at him, but the color has drained from him, he’s gone quiet. Tommy feels his heart twist up like a knife, squelching into his flesh, dragging out the pain, intolerably awful; excruciating.</p><p>Tommy is worthless.</p>
<hr/><p>Dream has known, always knew, long before Tommy did. Before he or Tubbo could begin to comprehend. He knew once he left that note in Tommy’s house and set it aflame, just to taunt him.</p><p>
  <em>Bring Tubbo, and nobody else.</em>
</p><p>And Tommy realizes a little too late, once Dream tells him that if he doesn’t give the disk back, he’ll kill Tubbo. Once Dream barks out a laugh, psychotic, and tells him that it wasn’t even the real disk.</p><p>Tommy realizes too late, once Dream already has him under his thumb, that the disks are worth nothing to him—nothing compared to Tubbo. His best friend.</p><p>When Dream drags them to their doom, and they are stripped of everything, everything but scars in their hands and fatigue in their bones, Tommy feels that old rage from before, but it runs deeper and it intoxicates him. Not a few weeks ago he’d been mad at Tubbo, of all people, and maybe he had a right to be, but Tubbo had a right to be just as mad at Tommy, didn’t he?</p><p>None of it even mattered, anyway, because Dream was the one hiding behind the curtains the whole time, pulling all the strings, wasn’t he?</p><p>Dream tells him, as they stand in this dungeon, his museum, his collection of all the precious things in the world that he holds in the palm of his hands—he tells him to say goodbye to Tubbo. As though Dream were being merciful in this situation, as though he had the capacity for compassion, to be Tommy’s friend.</p><p>Tommy denies it. He staggers over to Tubbo, and they’re all scars and fresh blood and dark circles etched under their eyes. But Tommy’s a burning flame, and he can’t tell if it’s good or bad, but it’s certainly stubborn and not ready to extinguish. <em>He’s not going to kill you, Tubbo. Let’s make a run for the portal. We can still—</em></p><p>Tubbo looks resigned. Pale, but calm. It unnerves Tommy to no end. “It’s alright.”</p><p><em>Don’t—don’t—</em>The rage eats him up inside. He wants nothing more than to shove Dream to the ground, stomp his face in, rip off his mask. He wants to wrap his fingers around that monster’s throat. He wants—he just wants to go home. <em>Don’t give up so easily.</em></p><p>“It’s over,” Tubbo says, and he says it assuredly with a weak smile, and Tommy doesn’t like it one bit. “It’s alright, we had some laughs, we had our fun. But all good things must come to an end.”</p><p>He just—Tommy can’t comprehend how—how he could just give it all up so easily. He can’t wrap his head around it. Tubbo isn’t the fighter between the two of them, no. The analyst. The peacekeeper. But he’s always, <em>always</em> been the strongest of them. Tommy is nothing compared to him, and he must know that. He must.</p><p>“What am I without you?” Tommy asks him, desperately searching his eyes, Tubbo’s tired, grayed eyes. The words fall from his lips like ashes. The flame long snuffed out.</p><p>Tubbo brings his hands up to grasp onto Tommy’s shoulders, and there are tears in his eyes, and Tommy wishes he could undo everything in this moment. He’d do anything to fix this for Tubbo. “Yourself.”</p><p>And then the portal shimmers.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Dream, but you should’ve paid me more.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>On the bench, in the dead of night, Tommy slumps down and listens to the disk play in the jukebox; he cradles the other in his lap possessively. Tubbo’s nearly asleep. They’ve been on this bench a lot, at various points in time, but in this particular instance there’s a smile larger than any Tommy’s ever worn before on his face, and he feels true contentedness in his chest; closure.</p><p>In the dead of night, though more turmoil lurks just beyond the horizon, Tommy longs more than anything to know true peace.</p><p>“Just imagine the sun’s rising,” Tubbo says.</p><p>“Oh, it’s going to rise.”</p><p>Tubbo nods, confident, pleased with himself, and so very alive and safe and not dead, sitting on the bench beside him, his right-hand man, intact, alive, <em>safe.</em> Tommy leans over to slot the disk into the ender chest, and he turns to look at Tubbo, who murmurs, “It will, it will.”</p><p>In the dead of night, something like peace settling over him, Tommy watches the stars as Tubbo dozes off beside him, and waits for a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>